


How can this work?

by tsb1142



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cerci is a boss as bitch, Daario is a cunt, F/M, I don't care if you hate me for saying that, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, R Plus L Equals J, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsb1142/pseuds/tsb1142
Summary: My take on what I which would happen in Season 8 of Game of Thrones. It starts after the boatsex scene and Jon and Daenerys are happy for a bit until the Truth rips them apart as well as Bran, who is still tripping. Arya is still sneaking around and is just up to stuff. Cerci is still Crazy. Winter is here and with it come's the end of humanity, can they put aside their differences and work together to face the real enemy? I am not great at summaries btw.





	1. The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write a Jonerys fan fic but who doesn't secretly love Jonerys. Enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you want, it's your choice really. X T

Dany 

Dany was woken by the subtle rocking of the boat, she sighed as she opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room of her chambers. She moved her hand, her fingers were met with the hard chest of Jon snow and everything that had happened flooded back to her. She had her head rested over his heart and she listen to the steady heartbeat of Jon and wished they could stay like this forever, that they could stay in this room together and not have to go to war. She closed her eyes again and grazed her fingers over Jon's chest and abdomen, feeling his perfectly defined muscles and tracing carefully over the scars the on his mangled chest. These wombs should have killed him. She thought to herself as she circled her fingers over the large scar over his heart. A knife in the heart for his people, it was all true. But if it was true how was here? Who did this to him? 

Tears stung her eyes, she sat up using her elbows to lean on and looking down at Jon's sleeping face, she was careful not to disturb his slumber. He was beautiful, more handsome than any average men. His raven loose curls hung around his head like a halo, his face peaceful and expressionless. She traced her fingertips over his jaw, which was perfectly defined and his cheekbones were as sharp as a knife under his short well-kept beard. Lastly, his lips looked soft and pink and inviting to her, she couldn't help the feeling of desire, that made her stomach tighten when she looked at his face. 

He began to stir, his head moved slightly, he sighed. His eyelids began to move quickly, he seemed to be having a bad dream, she stroked his face and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Olly" He whispered breathlessly, his eyebrows crinkled into a frown. 

"Jon, it's okay," She said as she continued to stroke his face hoping that she was calming him. He started to shift in the bed "For the watch" he kept saying. Sweat beaded from his forehead his breathing becoming uneven. She was beginning to panic she grabbed his face in her hands to keep him still. He stopped, his body became still, not a sound came from him not even the sound of him breathing. She looked down at him, eyes wide, hoping he was okay. "Jon" She whispered. 

There was no answer. His eyes suddenly shot open and he greedily consumed the air, he looked terrified, looking around the room until his eyes locked with hers. "Dany" He whispered. His eyes were watery and haunted, she had never seen him look that way and it frightened her, he looked down to his scars and lightly robbed the one over his heart. "For the watch" She heard again, this time his voice was uneven and wobbly from emotion.

"Jon, what is it?" He looked into her eyes again, she saw the conflict edged into his orbs. She looked down at his scars and pressed her nimble fingertips to the one over his heart. "What happened?" She said softly, she didn't want to push him but she needed to know to understand.

He placed his hand over hers and cupped her face with his others and brought his lips to hers. As soon as there lips touch, she was thrown to the memories of last night. He kissed her with such passion and love she became overwhelmed but she reveled in it, she wanted to consumed by his fire. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, she parted her lips slightly to give him access, his tongue darted into her mouth. She felt the friction between them as there tounges fought for dominance. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. His hot breath tingled her skin. "What happened to you?" She asked again her eyes pleading with him to tell her the truth.

"When I was Lord Commander of the nights watch I let the wildlings south of the wall. It was to protect them and save us from having to fight them as undead soldiers in the Night Kings army." He sighed and looked off behind her. "You have to know that the Nights watch had been fighting the wilding for years and they were our greatest enemy, or so we thought. I realized when I was living with the wildling that they were just like us it was just that they were born the wrong side of the wall" She had heard small rumors of Jon's adventures but he didn't know he lived with the wildlings.

"When I brought them south of the wall there was only 2,000 left, the rest had been killed at Hardhome and brought back right in front of me, I watch the Night King raise thousands of dead by the wave of his hands." He looked haunted, by what he was telling her. 

"How did you get these?" She gestured to his scars.

"Some of the men in the Night's watch didn't like the fact that I let the wildlings through the wall, so one night my steward came to my room telling me that one of the wildlings had word of my uncle. I followed, they were crowding around something but when I pushed to the middle there was nothing there, only a sign that said, traitor. I thought it was one of there crule joked but when I turned Ser Allistor shoved a dagger into my gut and said 'For the watch'. Then the next one came and said the same thing then the next and the next until I fell to my knees. The last dagger was wielded by my standard Olly, a boy, he stabbed me right here." He squeezed her hand that lay over his hand signally he meant his heart. "And said the words 'For the watch'" A stray tear fell from her eye as she looked down at Jon and his scars, he suffered so much, and she couldn't help think that he could have been taken from her and they wouldn't have met.

"How did you not die?" She said, her voice trembled.

"I did die, they left me out in the snow to bleed to death. I watched the sky as my vision turned black, I felt my life drain away. The last thing I can remember was the warmth. The warmth of my blood as it spilled." He looked far away like he was living the memory again, she stroked his face so he would look at her. He did and continued. "I woke up a day later on a table, naked as my name day, the first person I saw was Ser Davos. He told me that he had my body moved to my solar and had the red witch do a spell to bring me back. And so here I am." She was shocked, she didn't know how to respond. She thought that no one could come back from death, she had learned firsthand when Khal Drogo fell. 

"I'm sorry." was all she could say. "I'm so sorry," she said as she stroked his face. He stilled her hand and looked into her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, if I hadn't died I would not be here." She knew he was right, still, she wanted to burn the men that did this to him. He didn't deserve it, he is a good man, more honorable and good that all the Lords in the seven kingdoms combined.

"I am glad your still here." She said, she leaned down and kissed him, pouring all her emotions and savoring the taste of him. He let out a deep groan when she bit his bottom lip, she soon remedied it by licking it to sooth the pain, he parts his lips and she greedily plunging her tongue into his mouth. Her hand trailed all over his chest and face as she lifted her body and saddled him, her legs coming to rest either side of his waist. She felt his hard member rub against her thigh, sending sparks around her body, to her core. His hands came to rest on her hips, he massages her thighs and arse and she began to rock her hips back and forth, socking his member with her juices. She moaned as his manhood pleasured her.

He began to move her hips with his hands. She parted her lips from him and took him inside her, their gasps could be heard echoing through the room she shuddered at the feeling of him filling her. His grip on her waist tightened as she began to rock again. She started to quicken her pace. The sound of slapping flesh filled the room and added to her flaring desire, edging her on. She braced herself by placing her hands on his strong shoulders. She looked down to his dark gaze as she rode him, she saw lust swirling around his orbs but also something she was scared of admitting. Love. 

She was close to her climax, suddenly she felt his hand release her hip and began to rub circles on her clitoris, earning a moan from Daenerys in response. He had begun to ignite a fire in her she never knew she had, she had never felt this way with any man, not even her sun and stars. He began rubbing faster and she felt herself tighten around his cock. She came with a strangled cry her orgasm caused her body to shiver uncontrollably. 

Her body went slack, Jon took the opportunity and flipped them over so he was on top and began thrusting in and out of her faster. His release was close, she felt him twitch inside her. Jon began kissing her neck and shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, to hold him close as he continued his mission. His thrust became erotic. His body jerked as he came, her name falling from his lips in his release. She loved the feeling of his seed inside her, but she knew it would never become anything more.

She held him close not wanting to break the closeness that they were sharing. She felt him soften inside her and his breath return to normal. "Dany, we have to get up soon." She gripped him tighter with her arms and her legs. 

"Not just yet" She felt him smile into her neck and she began combing through his curls with her hand. Jon fell into a dreamless sleep and she trailed after him falling into her own slumber with the man she loved in her arms and a smile playing on her lips.

 

Arya

Arya was anxious to see Jon again. She hadn't been in Winterfell long but it didn't feel like home to her, the people had changed and her family had changed with them, she wanted Jon to be the same as she remembered so she could have a sense of normalcy. When she was in Braavos she dreamed of coming home and finishing her list, she also dreamed of seeing her family again and back in there home. But both bran and Sansa were not the people she remembered.

She couldn't wait to spar with him and show how much better she had gotten over the years, she wants to see if he is as good as the people rumor. Knowing that people of the north rarely exaggerate she knew it had to be true and couldn't wait to see it herself. 

They had received a raven the day before saying that both Jon and the Dragon Queen had arrived at White-harbor and had set off on horse-back towards Winterfell, this meant he was only a day or two away. And with the Dragon queen too, they say her dragons are terrifying and that she rides them into battle like Visenya. Arya had heard of Daenerys whilst she was in Braavos, she had heard of the great queen of Mareen and how she had liberated all the slaves and abolished slavery. Arya admired her, she was strong and she rode her dragons into battle, like her ancestors. Arya had grown up on stories about Visenya and Rheanys and she couldn't wait to meet the dragon queen in person especially with her dragons.

Arya made her way to the Godswood after being summoned by her brother, she was a little skeptical of him, he was emotionless. She missed the adventurous boy she knew as a child, but everyone changes especially those who had gone through the things their family had gone through. She reached the Wearewood tree and saw Bran sitting stiff as ever right next to it. Sansa was there too she was sitting on a rock looking at Bran.

"Arya" She heard brans emotionless voice say. "There is something both of you should know, it is about Jon and the night king." Arya frowned and walked over to stand closer to them resting her hand on the hilt of needle. "What I am going to say must not be spoken of to anyone, Jon needs to know before any of the Lords and ladies find out." She was starting to get suspicious and looked around the Godswood looking for any eavesdroppers. 

"What is it, Bran?" Sana said impatiently holding her knees close to her chest.

"Jon is not our brother. He is not a stark" She was becoming angered by Bran and what he was suggesting. 

"How could you say that! He is as much a stark as any of us, and he is fathers son so he is our brother," Arya said, defending Jon. She knew he was a bastard and was ridiculed his whole life for it but he was still their brother.

"He is not our father's son. He is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhagar Targaryen. They loved each other and Lyanna ran away with Rheagar, she wasn't kidnapped and raped like they want you to believe. They were married after Rheagar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell." Arya was shocked, she had grown up thinking Jon was her brother and a bastard, not like she cared what he was, now she finds he is her cousin.

"How do you know this?" She asked skeptically.

"I had a vision of Jon being born in a tower in Dorne, I thought he was a sand but Samwell Tarly found a high septins diary and saw that Rhaegar annulled his marriage and married someone else. So went and looked and saw there wedding." Bran said she had seen Sam with what she thought was his son and wife, he seemed awkward but smart.

"Wait wouldn't that make Jon a legitimate Targaryen, and-" Sana said, she stumbled over the last words. 

Bran cut in. "Hier to the Iron Throne. He is Aegon of house Targaryen and Stark." He said it, now it was out there and they could do nothing about it, Jon was a Targaryen and the heir to the Iron Throne. 

"This is going to complicate things between the Dragon Queen," Arya said with a sigh, what would she think? Would she accept Jon as her family? If not then Arya would do what needed to be done to protect her family and that included Jon. 

"I think that's going to be the biggest problem," Samsa muttered to herself. Arya looked at her and gestured for her to continue. "It was something that Little thinger told me before he died, he said that the dragon queen was beautiful and unmarried and Jon was young and unmarried. He suggested that Jon could have been swayed into bending the knee by her looks. And if it is true and they are together then this would complicate a lot" Arya was shocked if this was true Jon would have bedded his aunt.

"Targayens have been marring in the family for centuries to keep the bloodline pure, so its only natural they would be attracted to each other," Bran added, he seemed like he knew something more about it but didn't explain any further. "There is something else you need to know. " He looked at both Arya and Sansa with his emotionless eyes. "The wall has fallen." Sansa gasped.

"What!? How!?" Sansa asked. 

"Jon arranged an expedition north to capture a weight and show it to Cersi in Kingslanding. The plan went wrong and a swarm of weights ended up surrounding Jon and his company on a rock that was in the middle of a frozen lake. Daenerys came and saved them with her dragons and ended up losing one to the night king in the proses." Arya felt bad for the queen and was surprised to hear that she saved Jon. Little fingers theory could be plausible after all. "The night king has brought her dragon back and now rides it and had it blow down the wall. He and the Army of the dead are coming." Bran finished his voice as even as ever. 

"Winter is truly here, and with it comes the end of life as we know it," Sansa added, and made the news even more melancholy. Arya knew it was true, she thought the gods were punishing her by taken her family away not long after she had gotten it back.

"Jon will arrive by supper, then we can tell him everything." They all nodded in agreement. 

A/N: Dun dun duhhh! I've just had this story in my mind for a few weeks and it was getting on my nerve. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Love is a fickle thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys arrive at Winterfell and everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have three chapters of this so far so I will be uploading this one then the other tomorrow then going back to my normal schedule of every Friday. Enjoy. T

Jon 

He had missed the north, he missed the cold and the open air. The north was his home and he had never realized how much it meant to him until he left it to go to Dragostone. The queen and her companies weren't as apt to such environments, as much as Daenerys tried to hide her shivers he knew she was cold. He unstrapped his cloak from his shoulders and leaned over on his horse to rap his clock around her. She was shocked then smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered as she hugged the cloak tighter to her. He loved how much she blended to the north, her silver hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes, she looks as though she was made for the north. 

She looked at him and smirked obviously she noticed him staring. "Are you staring again My Lord?" She had a raised eyebrow as she said it, her eyes sparkled with mischief.   
"No, just appreciating the view," He said with a suggestive smile on his face.  
"And how is it?" She inquired.

"Breathtaking" He whispered, he saw her cheeks turn a wonderful shade of pink as she stared into his eyes. He wanted her again, it had been 2 days since they left the ship and the cabin, which meant that they could not be together as they wished as they both agreed to keep their relationship secret until the northern lords accepted Daenerys. 

The sound of someone clearing there throat broke his eye contact with Daenerys, he looked to who had ridden up beside them and it was none other than the Imp. "We will be at Winterfell by supper, Lord Tyrion," Jon said as he looked forward to the road. 

"Thank god, I hate the cold and I have missed my dear wife Sansa" Tyrion jested, Jon knew that he was only joking but it was his sister and he wanted to keep her safe and defend her. "I was only jesting," Tyrion said in hopes to lighten the mood.

"I know" Was all Jon said, he felt the burning gaze of Daenerys's blue crystals. "I am just anxious to see my sister Arya again." He had missed her the most out of all his siblings and hoped she hadn't changed as much as Sansa had. He wondered if she still had Needle.

"I'm anxious to see those stubborn Lords of winter," Daenerys said, he had never really seen her nervous not even at the summit with Cerci but he liked to see that she was opening up to him.

"Don't be, there is nothing to worry about, you have already won the approval of Lord Mandely, the rest will follow." He gave her a sweet smile and she smiled back in appreciation.  
"Are you not cold, snow?" Tyrion asked with a raised eyebrow, he realized that he had given his cloak to Daenerys and that could give people the wrong impression.   
"No," He said bluntly. 

....

"Is that Winterfell?" Daenerys asked as she gestured to Winterfell in the distance. 

"Yes," He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing it all in. He opened his eyes and turned to Daenerys who was still rapped in his cloak. He wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment but knew that they had to keep their feelings a secret but he knew he loved her and wanted to tell her the night he went to her chambers on the ship. 

"It's beautiful." She breathed. They rode on and continued to the castled once they were close enough to be seen Daenerys handed him back his cloak. "You should take this, we don't wont to make it too obvious." She said sweetly. 

"But you're cold, Your Grace. And I wouldn't be a good servant if I didn't protect my Queen from the elements." She didn't back down and he sighed and reluctantly took the cloak from her. 

She began to ride on but looked behind her and said. "You are not my servant, you are the King in the north." She turned away and continued walking towards the gates of Winterfell.  
As soon as they got close to gates there was a shout from the men on the wall "The king has returned!" The gated opened and Jon walked in with Daenerys to his left both at the front of both of her armies and his men. 

All the people gathered in the courtyard in hope of getting a better look at there king and his guest the Drago Queen. 

Arya 

She heard the guards shout that there King had returned, he was home, she rushed to the courtyard where the other people had gathered, she saw Sansa in front of the crowd there to greet Jon and the Dragon Queen like a good Lady of Winterfell should. She watched as Jon got down from his horse, he was different, older, he had a beard his hair was tied back in the same styles as her's. He had scars on his face on went over his left eye and down his cheek, he was a warrior, and every bit a great king. 

She saw the way he acted with the Dragon Queen, what Sansa said did seem like the truth after all. He grabbed the Queens' waist and helped her down from her horse. The queen was much smaller than she expected. But she was starting to realize that the best worriers are small, Just look at Jon and herself. The queen was beautiful there was no denying it, she was very much a Targaryen, the silver hair, the beauty. But not all Targaryen's held those features, she thought as she watched Jon from afar. 

He walked up to Sansa and there was an exchange of words then he introduced Queen Daenerys. She heard a screech from above and looked up to see two large Dragons flying overhead, she was in awe as was the rest of the courtyard some were suspicious though. She had dreamt of the day when she would see a Dragon fly in the skies once more but she had never expected in to become true. 

She stepped out of the crowd and walked towards Jon, he didn't notice her first of all but when she got closer he looked at her and froze. "Arya" He breathed, he smiled. His eyes crinkled and she could see his teeth. She ran to him and jumped into his arms as she did the day they separated. "I've missed you." He whispered into her ear and he held her head into his shoulder and spun her in his arms. She felt his laugh, the vibration soothing her almost.

"I've missed you too." She had not cried in a long time and she felt as though she was on the verge of tears. He put her down and caressed her cheek with a huge grin on his face, she couldn't help but smile back. "You look different, though you are the same hight." 

Jon chuckled, "Look who's talking. Thought you are all grown up now." His eyes grazed over her taking her in she did the same to him in return. He looked stronger and had a long sword strapped to his waist, with what seemed to resemble Ghost on the hilt of the sword. "You still have Needle." She heard.

"Of course I do, it was a gift from my favorite brother, after all. It saved me more than you know." She said thinking back to her time in Braavos when she nearly lost herself. And the time when she lost Needle and then got it back whilst avenging her friend. He pulled her in for a hug again then let go and walked up to Bran who was sat in his wheelchair, she was dreading what he would say to Jon.

Jon leaned down and hugged Bran, she saw Bran hug him back which was surprising to her. "Its good to see you, little brother." 

"And you Jon, we need to talk," Bran said in a very bland tone, Jon seemed to notice this and gave Bran a strange look then turned to Sansa who gave him a shrug.

"Aye, we will." Bran gave him a satisfied nod. "My Lords, we will have a meeting in the main hall tomorrow morning." All the lords gave his an 'aye' and everyone disbanded. Jon looked to the Dragon Queen and gave her a smile. This isn't going to be good, she thought. 

Dany 

As she walked through the gates she could feel the heated gaze of hatred that burned into her, to say she was nervous was an understatement. The courtyard was full of northern people and as soon as Jon came in front of them they all got on their knees and bowed to him. She realized then what a good king Jon was, he had earned the respect and devotion of the toughest people and earned it by being kind and a good leader.

She watched as Jon got down from his horse and walked over to the redhead girl standing in front of the crowd she gave him a smile and curtsied, and he smiled back at her. She had never seen Jon smile anyone other than her, she wondered who this woman was. Was she jealous? He hugged the girl and then turned back to her.   
He looked at her with the adoration. "This is Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen." She was fine with him not saying her full title as she didn't want to intimidate the northern lord Like she would anyway just look how Jon disobeyed her. She thought. 

He walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her from her horse on to the floor. "I can get off the horse myself, I am a Khaleesi." She whispered.  
"I know, I just wanted to touch you." She fought the smile that wanted to creep into her lips and he let go of her waist. "This is the Lady of Winterfell, Sansa Stak." It made sense to her now, she was his sister but the not the one he had been wishing to see. 

She stepped towards her. "It is good to meet you, Your Grace, I hope you will enjoy your stay at Winterfell." Daenerys smiled.

"And you Lady Stark and I hope I do too." She replied earning a smiled from Sansa, she saw something in her guarded eyes, it was something she recognized in herself. Seh turned and saw Jon's face, he was speechless and shocked as he looked at the small girl in front of him. She looked at the girl and saw she resembled Jon in a way. That must be Arya. She thought. They embraced each other and she couldn't help but smile at the happy reunion going on in front of her. 

Jon then went to the lanky boy in the wheelchair she assumed that it was Bran. He looked pale and stiff his eyes held nothing like there was no soul in him, she shuddered and looked away. Jon announced that they would meet in the morning to discuss everything, which gave her time to settle. 

She was escorted to her room by one of the servants, she seemed like a nice girl and was very polite to her. She opened the door to Daenerys's chamber. "I hope it is okay Your Grace." The room was large but not too large and was very comfy and warm. "The king had this room saved especially for you, it is rumored to be the warmest in Winterfell because of the Hot springs that run under the Castle." The servant left and Daenerys walked around her room trying to situate herself. 

....

After a few hours, there was a knock on her door which she recognized, only one person would knock on her door in the middle of the night like that and it made her smile as she walked to her door in nothing but a robe. She opened the door to find Jon on the other side but he had no smile on his face, there was something wrong with him and she was determined to find out what and remedy it. 

She opened the door wider and let him in, he was still in his heavy army and rapped in that large cloak of his. He walked through the door and she closed it behind him and watched as he took off his cloak and placed it on the chair closest to him. He turned to her and had a pained expression on his face that worried her. "What's wrong?" He sighed and looked down at his boots. She walked up to him and took his face in her hand and brought his face up so he was looking at her. His noes brushing softly against hers. "What wrong Jon? Tell me." 

"We can't do this anymore." He said softly as he backed away her hand falling in the prosses. She had not expected him to say that and was shocked.

"What do you mean Jon?" She whispered, her eyes were watering as she looked at the man she loved. She didn't know what had changed he was fine this morning.

"I mean what we had, what is happening between us. It has to stop." His voice was blunter this time and held anger in it. She was starting to get angry with him, why would do this to her, make her fall in love with him only to break her heart. "Bran told me something about my self, my whole life was a lie." She was confused and he seemed in despair. All her anger dissipated and she stepped towards him. 

"Whatever it is you can tell me and we can work it out together." She said as she took his hand into hers.

He sighed in frustration and took his hand back. "No! We can't. What we did was wrong and should have never happened. "It's incest Daenerys." She was even more confused why would it be incest. She hated the way he said her name, she was used to Dany, him calling her Daenerys hurt more than she realized it would.

"I am the son of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, they were married in a secret ceremony and my name is Aegon Targaryen." She was speechless. "Daenerys, you are my aunt." He said his face pained. "I'm in love with my aunt." He said to himself. Was he in love with her? Her heart started to pound fast, she knew it was true but he had never said it out loud before.

"You love me?" She breathed astonished. 

"Aye, but it's wrong." She didn't care who he was, she was happy she wasn't alone in the world and that there was someone to share the burden of the crown with her.

"Targaryen's have married brother to sister, aunt to nephew for centuries, why is it so wrong now. I love you and that is all that matters. I don't care what your name is I only care about what is in hear." She points to his heart and looks into his eyes. He was conflicted and she could see it.

She moved closer to him and placed both of her hand on either side of his face. She pressed her lips to his, she felt him tense then kiss her back. Tears started to fall through her eyes as she poured all her emotion's into the kiss in an attempt to make him see she loved him. 

She felt him pull away but she kept her eyes closed. He brought his hands up and placed them over hers that lay on either side of his face and started to pull her hands away. "I'm sorry, I can't." He whispered as he started to back away. 

She kept her eyes closed at stood there. "Jon" She whispered as he took a step away. He moved further away from her and towards the door. "Jon," She said louder. He was at the door "Aegon!" he stopped and she opened her eyes and saw him standing at the door with his back to her and his hand resting on the door nob. "Jon, please." She saw him sigh and look down. He pushed the door open and left without looking back at her. She fell to her knees and started to sob.   
He had left her, she opened herself up to him and he exploited her and broke her heart again. She sat on the floor and cried until she picked herself up and walked over to her bed, she noticed he left his cloak and picked it up rubbing her fingers over the Direwolf, embezzled into the leather straps. She pressed it to her nose and inhaled, It still smell's like him. She rapped the cloak around her and lay in her bed and cried until she drifted to sleep.


	3. It's not all your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face appears and helps force Jon and Dany to talk. And a look into how Jon found out the truth and what went through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I hate Daario and you will most likely hate him in this chapter, just a warning.

Jon 

Bran had asked him to join him in his chambers he told him that what he had to say to him was personal and very important that it didn't get out before it needed to be. He walked to his chambers wondering what it was he had to tell him. Jon had noticed Bran had change he was no longer the sweet boy who used to climb everywhere. Now he was an emotionless stoic man that was a mirror of his former self. He was a little nervous to find out what Bran was going to tell him he had seen a glimpse of his powers form the fact that he knew what the whitewalkers were near easy watch. And now Jon was just anxious to find out what other bad news was in store for him and Winterfell. 

Jon stood outside Bran's chambers and heard some familiar voices arguing about something he knew it had to Sansa and Arya. Some things never change. He thought. "Enter!" He heard Bran shout he was a little caught off guard by the fact that he knew he was outside without him even knocking. Jon entered the room and saw Bran, Sansa, and Arya all looking at him with a weird expression. He was surprised to see Sam there as well and gave him a smile.   
"Sam, What are you doing here?"Jon said as he walked over to him and grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. 

"I realized that the citadel wasn't the place for me and that I needed to be here to help," Sam said with a smile on his face as they both released each other from there embarrass. "I think you should sit Jon. There is something you need to know." Jon saw the concern in his eyes which was mirrored throughout the room except Bran expressionless face.  
Jon sat on the bed looking between all of them with a frown on his face. The room was silent and Jon was growing more anxious by the second. 

"Jon, this is going to be hard to believe but you have to listen and not interrupt. If you have any question you can ask when I have finished speaking, Okay." Jon kept quite only giving Bran a nod in understanding. "Do you remember to stories told about aunt Lyanna and what happens to her?" Jon nodded. "Well, they were a lie. Rheagar never kidnapped Lyanna or rape her. She ran away with him out of love and they married in a suit ceremony in Dorne." Jon was confused and shocked but he did not interrupt.

"When father went to the tower of Joy to rescue Lyanna he found her, in a pool of her own blood but he also found a child. That child's name is Aegon Targaryen and he is the heir to the iron throne but we know him under another name. Father promised Lyanna he would protect this child and he did he brought the child home and raised him as his own bastard son." Jon's hands were sweaty and his heart began to beat wildly in his chest. It couldn't be, father would never lie. Jon thought.

"Jon you have always wanted to know who your mother was and now you know. She was Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. And your father was Rheagar Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone." There was silence again and it was unbearable, he needed air he needed space. 

"Jon, it doesn't matter what your name is you are still my brother. You are still the same man you have always been. Just remember that." Arya said as she grabbed his hand. He was still and unmoving not sating anything. 

He clenched his eyes shut and put his head in his hands as he took in all that he had learned from bran. "My whole life was a lie." He whispered to himself. "Ned was my uncle. He lied to me all those years. I asked him so many time's to tell me about my mother and each time he would deflect the question." He lifted his head from his hands as his anger rising, realization crossed his mind. "I'm in love with my aunt." He whispered so no one else would hear. 

Jon shot up and left the room ignoring the shouts from his sibling-cousins. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. So he went to the place that filled his nightmare when he was a child and the place that held his mother. 

....

I've walked passed you so many time not knowing who you were. I hope you can forgive me, mother." He reached for her still face running his hands over it trying to figure out what she would look like. He finally had a face to put to the women in his dreams. 

"I wish I could have met you. I wish he would have told me sooner so I could have come to you sooner. I wish for a lot of things that I know will never come to be." He voice faltered as he spoke to her, hoping she would here him but he knew the truth. He knew there was nothing but darkness and he was the reason she wasn't here anymore. He fell to his knee's and sobbed at his mother feet.

a day later....

Jon felt bad for the way he had treated Dany and couldn't help but want to go to her and hold her close and beg for her forgiveness. He knew it was wrong to feel this way but he couldn't help but care for her even knowing she was his aunt.

They were to meet with the Northen lord this morning which meant he had to sit with Daenerys and tell them that he had bent the knee to her. He didn't know what to expect. He knew it was the right decision but he didn't know how they will react he didn't know how Daenerys would react being close to him.

He entered the great hall and both Bran and Sansa sitting at the hightable but he noticed that Arya was standing at the side of the hall with the other men she had a calculating look on her face as she scanned through the lords. Her face was stoic and her hands were resting behind her back. She was wearing her sword and a Valyrian steel dagger that he forgot to ask about, she looked like a warrior and he couldn't help but smile. 

He reached the high-table and took the seat in the middle and looked over to the large group of men as they argued between each other. Jon stood, as he saw the doors open, The queen and her advisers walked in heading straight for the high table the room went quiet as she entered and kept quiet until she sat. He says her eyes were puffy from crying she didn't look at him once and he knew why but it didn't help the aching in his heard. He had hurt her and he felt sick to his stomach knowing so. 

He sat as all the lords sat, they all looked in his direction waiting for him to introduce the queen to them. He looked to Daenerys but he she ignored him and looked towards the crowd of people. He stood. "Lords and Ladies, I wont to introduce you to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. She has come here with her armies and her Dragons to help us defeat the enemy to the north." She looked to the lords one by one and saw they were a little skeptical still. "She stopped her war with Cerci just to help us!"

"She is the mad king's daughter, why should we trust anything she say's?" One of the northern Lords shouted as he stood. Jon was beginning to get frustrated, he stared at the man sending daggers his way. The man's face change and he sat down with head down too.

"As I was saying she has already shown she was willing to help us when she saved me beyond the wall and in the process lost one of her Dragon." The was chatter around the room, he watched as Sansa gave her a weird look. "This is why I have bent the knee." He said the room went into an uproar as soon as he said it most of the Lords were on their feet.

"How could you surrender the north to a foreign ruler!" Lord glover shouted from across the room.

"We know no king but the king in the north whose name is Stark. She is not a stark we chose you as our king because you did what no other could. You got rid of the Boltons and re-took Winterfell and now you want to give it away to some southern queen who doesn't know us. Who doesn't know the north? The north remembers the last Targaryen to sit on the throne." Lyanna said he couldn't help but be reminded of his mother and winced.

Daenerys stood. "I am not my father and I have not come to conquer the north. I have come to save it and save you. We might have our differences but we all have to fight to together if we wont to survive. I know you don't except me as your queen and I wouldn't expect you too, you do not know me but you can come to except me in time and until then Jon Snow will remain King in the north until the threat is dealt with." She said in her queenly tone, he was surprised by what she has said and notices the rest of the Lords are surprised too. Finally, they were beginning to see she was not her father. 

"We should focus on the more pressing matter that who rules the north, like preparing for the war." The crowd gave her there aye's in agreement and he just watched as they gradually accepted her. 

Dany 

After the meeting with the northern lords, she went straight to her chambers wanting to avoid being in the same place as Jon, she could barely keep her self together in front of the Lords. She avoided eye contact and talking with him. She couldn't help feeling this way he had broken her heart and left her like every other had before. He did the thing she thought he couldn't. He didn't even give her a chance to convince him.

Night fell quickly and she heard a scratch at her door, she opened it to find a giant white wolf with piercing red eyes. She didn't know whether to be frightened amazed he was the beautiful creature like her Dragons. The wolf stepped forward it snout reaching her face he stood face to face with her. She stood still, holding her breath. The world liked her face causing her to giggle. He walked into room walking around her, she closed the door and watched as he walked around the room sniffing her things he looked back to her once he made a lap around the room. 

"What is it?" She asked as she saw his ears perk up. He moved without a sound to the door scratching at it wanting it to open. She opened the door and watched as he walked and then looked back to her expecting her to follow. She stepped out of her room and followed him to the courtyard were she saw Jon training with his sword demolishing a dummy. He was all sweaty and his hair was free from his hair tie, his grunting filled the courtyard. 

She quickly ducked behind the wall as he grunted loudly and dropped his sword in frustration. "Fuck sake." He spat she heard some rustling. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" He growled. 

"Oi, what ya doing out 'ere?" She heard ser Davos say as she heard him walk closer to where Jon was. 

"I can't Davos. I don't see the point." It broke her heart to hear him so said even after what he said to her the other night. "I feel like the world is against me and wants me to fail." his voice was sad and deflated he was even more sullen than usual and she knew the reason why.

"Remember what I told you after the red women came back? You have to keep going, to stop the other's and help lead us into the dawn. I know you were brought back for a reason and I think it was to stop the end from happening." Davos said. She now knew why he was chosen to be the hand of the king to each king he had served, he was wise and very good at talking. 

"But I hurt her and I can't help but feel empty without her even knowing the truth." Her heart fluttered."My whole life was a lie and I don't know who I am. I feel like I'm the reason everything is bad in the world. If I hadn't been born none of this would have happened, my mother would be alive, the seven kingdoms wouldn't be in such chaos." Jon continued. She felt tears glaze her eyes feeling his pain. How could he blame himself? She thought.

"Well, it seems to me that you have to stop blaming yourself and move forward. The past is the past, there is nothing we can do to change it. And you are who you have always been. Jon Snow, it doesn't matter what your name is or who your parents were your still the man I choose to follow and nothing will change that." Ser Davos said comforting Jon.   
She heard rustling ahead of her looked into the darkness, she stepped forward walking towards where she heard the sound come from. She was on the edge of the castle standing right next to the wall. Suddenly she felt a hand grabbed her mouth stopping her from screaming. 

The stranger moved their head close to her ear. "It's me your grace, Daario. I'm going to let go of you know." He slowly moved his hand away from his mouth and stepped away from her. She turned towards him glaring at him she heard footsteps to her left and saw Jon come out of the shadows sword in hand and out of breath. 

He looked between her and Daario and he looked back to her. "Are you okay, Your Grace?" He asked his voice low and hoarse from running presumably.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jon." He nodded and looked to Daario. "This is Daario he is the leader of the Second Son's." She looked at Daario. "Daario this is Jon Snow the King in the north." Daario gave Jon a strange look.

"There is something I need to tell you." He looked at Jon and frowned. "Alone." He clarified, she really didn't want to be alone with him and anything concerning the realm needs to be heard by Jon anyway. 

"The king will join us seeing as it is his castle." She said and Daario nodded and so did Jon. "We will talk in my chambers." She turned on her heels and made her way back to her chambers with both Jon and Daario following behind. She saw white streak run past her and towards the pair behind her she smiled but her smile quickly left her face as she realized he was standing in front of Daario and Jon. 

She turned and Saw Jon stroking the wolf and smiling. "I've missed you too boy," He said as he continued to stroke behind the massive wolfs ear. 

"You know him?" She asked Jon looked at her with confusion written on his face. 

"Of course I know him, I've looked after him since he was a pup. His name is Ghost." He said she was surprised once again he owned a magnificent creature like her and her Dragons. She turned back towards her room. They entered Jon walked over to the fire standing over the earth as he rubbed his beard. Daario took the chair closes to her.  
"What was it you needed to say Daario?" She said harshly witch made him smile.

"I've missed you Daenerys." She felt uncomfortable with him talking about it whilst Jon was in the room but she didn't look at Jon to see his reaction. "I left Meereen and joined the Golden company they were hired by Cerci Lannister." She knew what it meant is that her son died for nothing it meant that Jon risked his life for nothing. 

Dany stood and walked over to the fire were Jon was standing he watch her probably thinking the same as she was she looked at him and saw concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked in his low gravelly voice as he edged nearer to her slowly. She had missed him she had missed his heat and as he stepped closer she could feel the tension rise in her stomach she didn't realize how much her body would react to being so close to him. 

She nodded but her eye's started to water he sighed and grabbed her into his embrace her head resting on his chest and his arm hugging her close whilst he stroked her head with his hands. "It's okay. I'm sorry, we should have never gone on that stupid mission." Jon whispered as he ran his hand over her hair. She felt safe in his embrace, the steady beat of his chest soothing her as she let his warmth envelop her. 

She remembered suddenly that Daario was still in the room most likely watching the interaction before him. She lifted her head and Jon began to move away she suddenly felt incomplete without him but she stepped back to give him space. She cleared her throat and looked over to Daario who was looking at her with a frown on his face he glanced over at Jon in confusion. He was analyzing him and she didn't like it. 

"Daario." He turned to look at her snapping out of his trance. "Are you here to inform of here to fight?" She asked she kept her voice cold trying to draw his attention from Jon and what he had just witnessed. 

"I will stay and fight, Your Grace. I will always fight for you and be there for you when you need me most. Even to warm your bed if you ask." She was seething and she knew he loved it she looked up to Jon who was glaring right at him, he eyebrows knotted and his eyes staring daggers at the sellsword. 

"Don't you dare speak to the queen that way ever again," Jon growled, he looked very much a Dragonwolf at that moment. She couldn't help but get aroused at the low commanding tone of his voice. 

"Jon it's fine I will deal with him." She said as she gently placed her hand on his chest making him look at her. She saw the anger in his eyes slowly ease away. 

"It's not fine Dany, you shouldn't let him speak to you that way." He said this time his voice was filled with less venom. She had not heard him say her name in a while and she didn't know how long she had missed it, she felt the corners of her lips turn upwards as she looked at him.

"Dany!" She heard Daario scoff, her smile quickly left her face as she turned to him. "So you are fucking this northern king, he is your new pet wolf." He said he was angry. "You should watch out, she is heartless only cares about getting on that Iron chair." Dany clenched her fist at her side.

"We are not together, not anymore," Jon said. She felt her heart rip in two at his statement, she knew he didn't to be with her yesterday but she thought he would have thought he would have changed his mind. Her fist relaxed and tears started to well in her eyes finally falling down her face.

"Oh, what a surprise. What did you do get bored?" He said, but she ignored him he only then saw the tears running down her face. His eyes widened and he looked at Jon then her seemingly coming to a realization. "It was him." He said quietly, watching her. "He broke things off with you. Were you in love with him?" She closed her eyes and that seemed to answer his question. "You still are in love with him." She was defenseless. The hurt Jon had caused her streamed back to her.

"You should leave. Now!" Jon said as he brushed past her and closer to Daario. She didn't open her eye but she heard someone leave out of her door. "I'm sorry Daenerys." She heard. She opened her eyes and saw Jon standing a few stepped away, his eyes wide and said he looked sadder when he said sorry but it didn't help with the pain she was feeling. 

"I don't need you to apologize!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. She was not going to show him her vulnerabilities, not again. She turned away from him. "Please leave." She whispered.

"Danerys-"

"Don't. Just please leave." She said again, she didn't hear him move.

"Look at me." He said softly as he placed his hand on one of her shoulders. "Look at me, please." He pleaded. She sighed and turned to look at him she saw that his own tears had formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault if it weren't for me you child would be here. I know you don't want to hear this but I am truly sorry, if I hadn't caved into my desire and knocked on your door you would not have gone through this pain. I hate myself for having caused it, you don't have to forgive me but please know I will be there for you whenever you need me." She couldn't help the tears that flowed down her face. 

"It wasn't your fault I fell in love with you. You didn't know what you know now and there was no way you could have. And I chose to come north to save you and the other and if I hadn't have gone we wouldn't be here now, you wouldn't be here now and I don't know how I would live with myself knowing I could have saved you and I didn't." He pulled her into his embrace once more, she was home once again. She started to sob into his chest not being able to control her emotions any longer.


	4. Please don't be afraid of me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon confronts Daario and Arya see a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy.

Arya 

She had not seen Jon since had been back or after he talked to Bran but she could tell there was something plaguing his mind, he was a lot more sullen than usual and she could see the sadness in his eyes every time he looked over to the Dragon Queen herself, she knew what was causing his sadness but she didn't see why he would not just get over it and marry her even if he was his aunt. As soon as Daenerys walked in Arya couldn't help but notice that her eyes were puffy and red most likely from crying, which gave her even more information to believe that Jon had tole Daenerys the truth and broken things off between them. Arya was impressed by this Drogon queen, she was strong and didn't stray away from her responsibilities to the north even after what happened she kept a stoic expression in dealing with the northerners and made Arya respect her even more. 

Once the meeting was adjourned she watched Daenerys walk out of the hall not even looking back at Jon who watched her leave with a sad expression. Arya know he loved her, he could tell by the way he looked at her when they first arrived, she had to talk to him. She went to follow Daenerys but stopped in her tracks when she noticed a familiar face, she thought she would never see again. He was more muscular than the last time she saw him but he still had his piercing blue eyes and dark black hair, though it was shorter than before.

He must have seen her too because he walked towards her with a wide grin on his face, she really wanted to slap it off his face. He stood in front of her and she couldn't help but jump into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought I would never see you again." She said into his neck, he squeezed her tighter.

"I've missed you Arry" He whispered, she frowned and moved out of his embrace to stand in front of him.

"Don't call me that, It's Arya." She said, he chuckled at the aggressiveness in her voice. She punched and scowled at him. He grabbed his arm in pain and gave her a pained look. "Don't laugh at me, you idiot." A huge smile appeared on his face and she couldn't help but smile back at him. 

"You haven't changed, have you. Though you actually look like a girl now and a pretty one at that." Did he just call her pretty, she thought. She didn't know if she wanted to punch him or tell him how handsome he was. The only way she could stop her checks from burning bright red was to frown at him, she didn't know why he got such a reaction out of her. "I am happy you made it home." He said softly. 

"Aye, me too but it was a long and painful road to get here." An understanding was written on his face. "How did you get away from the red witch?" She was curious she had believed he was dead. 

"It was Ser Davos actually, your brother's hand, he set me free and I went back to kings landing only to be visited by Ser Davos. He told me about the war and so I'm here." He said simply, she was happy to hear that he had made it out of the red women grasp safely though she was still going to have to kill her if she saw her again. "What about you?" He asked. 

"I traveled to Braavos to train and when I realized who I was I came home." She left out some of the tales as she didn't want him to look at her differently the way Sansa had changed her perception of her put her off telling anyone about her training as a faceless man. 

"Arya!" She heard from behind Gendy she looked behind him and saw Sansa coming towards them but she seemed a little suspicious of Gendy and eyes him. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Gendry, we traveled together with the nights watch recruits." Sansa raised an eyebrow at her seemingly picking up the tone of her voice when she told her who he was. 

Gendry looked between them, "I have to go help with the dragonglass." He said as he turned to Sansa and nodded. "Mi'lady" He muttered then left. Arya was happy to see him again but was a little annoyed by the fact that Sansa had ruined it. So she looked at her then stormed off leaving her with a bemused expression on her face. 

 

Jon 

As soon as he made sure that Daenerys was asleep and safe under Ghost's protection Jon left he chambers in search of Daario. Fire ran through his veins at the thought of what he had said to Daenerys, Jon didn't know what would do to him once he found him but his anger scared himself. He walked to the courtyard and saw Daario standing there. Jon saw red and rushed towards him, Daario turned to him but he was too late Jon grabbed him by his neck and lifted him pinning him into the stone wall. "You will leave here right now and never come back. You will not go anywhere near Daenerys. If you so much as look in her direction of speck her name I will kill you. Do you understand?" He growled. Daario looked shocked and afraid that didn't respond to Jon. "I said, Do you understand?!" He squeezed his neck to emphasize his words. 

"I understand." Daario choked. Jon dropped him to the floor and turned away from him to make his way back to Dany's chamber. He heard Daario shuffle behind him then felt a sharp pain in his leg, he looked down to see a dagger sticking out of his leg. He turned back to Daario who was still on the floor but was steadily getting up with a massive grin on his face. "Who do you think you are bastard?" Daario asked his fear had disappeared. 

Jon watched him take out his curved sword. "You don't want to do this. Leave with your life because I will not show you mercy a second time." Jon said as he unseethed Longclaw and bent down and ripped out the dagger out of his thigh, he growled at the pain but tossed the dagger to the floor and set his sights back on the man in front of him. 

Daario ruched forward and Jon quickly sidestepped, dodging Daario curved sword. Jon wanted to end the fight quickly so he rushed forward and began to attack Daario, Longclaw denting the curved sword. Daario stepped back and Jon rushed at him again and quickly deflected Daario sword spearing his own forward and running it through the sellswords gut. Jon held him there as Daario shook and coffed up blood, Jon leaned forward so he could whisper into his ear. "I am not a bastard. I am Aegon Targaryen of House's Targaryen and Stark." He moved back to look at his face and he saw his eyes were wide in shock. Jon pulled his sword from Daario's stomach and watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his limp body.

"Jon" He heard a soft voice say behind him. He turned to see Daenerys standing there in shock, she watched as she looked from Daario's body to Jon her eyes wide and watering. His sensing had just taken in what he had done and he felt ashamed of himself, he looked down at the body then back to Daenerys.

Jon's expression soften and he felt guilt rise up inside him in realization of what he had done, he stepped forward and reached out his hand toward her. "Daenerys" She flinched as he tried to grab her arm and it hurt him. It was ten times worse than being stabbed with cold blades and he couldn't help but wince. He had never meant for her to see him this way he hated what he became when he was angry and he hated taken another's life but reviling the monster inside of him to Daenerys was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What have you done?" She looked down to his sword which was stained red from Daario's blood. He tried to step towards her but he winced in pain and remembered the womb on his leg and fell to his knees, his legs preventing him from closing the distance between them. Danerys rushed towards him kneeling in front of him, her beautiful violet eyes full of concern and worry but he didn't care, he just wanted to show her that he would never hurt her. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I was so angry at the way he treated you so I came out here to tell him to leave but he stabbed me then took out his sword. Please don't be afraid of me, I would never hurt you, please know that." He was trying to reassure her that he would not hurt her, he didn't even care about the pain in his leg, he only cared about whether she belived him or not. "Dany." He tried to move towards her but the pain in his leg stopped him. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, her hands coming to his face and turning it so she could look right into his eyes. "I know you would never hurt me, Jon. I'm sorry." He smiled at her and she smiled back, he felt himself growing weak, his eyes going blurring he couldn't keep his body upright and feel to the ground, he heard the muffled sound of Dany's voice calling his name. He wanted to answer her and tell her he was fine but he couldn't get the word our he could only watch as she panicked above him, tears falling from her eyes, eyebrows knitted together. "Dany" He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness. I might just end this here or after the next chapter what do you think?


	5. It's for your own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like I haven't actually updated this in a while and I'm sorry their is not excuse. Just know the next chapter will be out tomorrow or later idk yet. Enjoy

Dany

Dany watched in horror as Jon fell to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he lost consciousness. She knelt beside him, grabbing his head and laying in on her lap. She stroking the side of his face, his rough beard scratching her fingertips but she couldn't feel anything. She was numb and in a state of panic her voice hoarse and shaking with emotion. "Jon" She whispered as she looked at him, her eyes searching his face looking for any sign of life. He said nothing, did nothing. It was unbearable to she him so.

She looked down his body and saw his chest rise and fall slightly, the sight made her feel a sudden rush of relief but it did nothing to dim the ache in her heart and the worry she felt. He was still alive but she knew it was a matter of time before he stopped breathing. The thought made her already panickin brain increase in anxiety, she could not lose him and would not. Her eyes trailed lower to the wombed in which Daario's dagger had pierced Jon calve, she knew Daario did not fight fair and knew he would have done anything to ensure his survival that is why she was not surprised to see yellow puss secreting from the wombed, showing his dagger had in fact been poisoned. She knew at that moment she needed to get help or she would lose Jon.

She felt nothing when she watched Daario's body slump to the ground. Her worry was with the man who had drive his sword through him. She was frightened by the sheer fire and anger in Jon's eyes, she had never seen him look like that and it surprised her more than frightened her she realised. He looked like a wild animal as if he had no control as if he was some sort of monster, it pained her to think of him that way and the way his eyes softened and filled with shame as soon as he went to reach out and touch her and she flinched, made her feel sick. She never meant for him to feel that way, she was just confused and shocked and in the middle processes what she had saw the man she loved just do. It was brutal but there was no point on dwelling on it as her mind was occupied. 

"Help... Help someone help!" She shouted her voice echoing throughout the dark, empty courtyard. She knew she had to move but she also knew she couldn't leave him alone in the cold. She didn't want him to die the way he did the first time alone in the cold, she didn't want him to die at all. "Help!" She shouted once more and she heard footsteps coming closer to her and Jon, she clutched Jon closer to her just in case it was someone there to harm them in any way. 

The figure swiftly emerged from the shadow with a shocked expression on her face, she looked from Daario's body to the Daenerys. Her eyes finally come to rest on her brother's body. "Your Grace, what happened?" Arya said as she quickly came to kneel beside the queen and Jon, He hand reaching to take Jon's hand and examine his body to see what was wrong with him, she finally saw the poisoned wombed. Her eyebrows knotted together as she got out her dagger to look closer at the womb, she sniffed the cut. "Wolfbane," She said. She knew of this poison of course. Arya seemed to be as scared as her of losing her brother though she was better at hiding it, she could see the way her grey eyes betrayed her as did Jon's. Though Arya's were colder and darker most of the time they still were a tale tell sign into what she into her soul, that's how she knew she was a good person and been through pain as she had.

"He was stabbed with that dagger- Daenerys points to Daario's prized dagger that had been tossed to the ground- that's all I know, I came out here to see where Jon had gone and I saw him stabbing Daario in the chest, then he collapsed." Dany didn't want to go over everything with Arya because she knew it wasn't necessary. Arya seemed to understand and didn't ask anything of it, she quickly got up and walked into the shadows once more her footsteps silenced this time around. Daenerys had noticed how different Arya was, she was quiet but observant and she calculated ever move she took. It was most likely from her time away or training as Jon had told her, but there was something about the girl that reminded her of herself and it comforted her. 

Dany looked down to Jon who was still breathing but bearly, she stroked his face, her eyes welling with tears. One escaped and trailed down her cheek and falling onto Jon's forehead, her sobs could be heard throughout the courtyard but she didn't care. She just wanted Jon to do something, to speak, to brood anything but he just layed their, eyes closed and it hurt her to see him like this, it reminded her of the boat ride from Eastwatch. "Jon you are going to be okay, Please come back to me." She kissed to top of his forehead to seel her words. She shut her eyes so tightly all she could see was white. She wished to all the gods old and new, even though she did not believe in them, that they let him live. 

She heard footsteps once more but this time there were multiple people, she saw a familiar face from the courtyard, he was a heavy built man with kind eyes. And following behind him was Arya once again, she took up her spot next to Jon once more. "My name is Sam, I'm here to help Jon." Dany nodded and let the man touch Jon. He took out a dagger and began to cut away Jon's trousers to get to the womb. Dany grabbed Jon's hand and winced at the sight of the cut, it looked deep and infected. 

"Hold him still while I cut away the damaged flesh- he reached into his satchel and pulled out a leather strap, he then handed it to Dany -put this in his mouth, between his teeth to stop him from biting his tongue and to muffle the screams" Dany's heart dropped hearing Sam's words but she quickly placed the leather strapped between his teeth and braced herself for the screams. She held onto one hand while Arya grabbed the other both held onto a shoulder to keep his body still. 

Sam began to cut away the poisoned skin, Jon began to slightly shuffle at the pain but his body began to lurch forward and Sam got deeper and deeper. He then began to scream. Dany winced, she shut her eyes to stop the tears from falling, she couldn't handle the sound of his pained screams. He gripped her hand tightly causing her to open her eyes, she saw him looking at her but she couldn't tell if he was actually awake, his eyes looked as if he had seen a ghost, the pain the only thing showing he was indeed alive. Another loud scream echoed through the empty courtyard. 

Jon body began to rest as soon as Sam had finished cutting away the flesh, Sam then applied some ointment. She watched as Jon's eyes shut once more and he took deep breaths showing he was sleeping. She looked up at Arya who was looking at her a strange expression on her face, Daenerys noticed the fear in her eyes it mirroring her own. "He is going to be okay your grace, Jon always is. He just needs some rest. We need to get him to his room." 

... 

Once in Jon's room, Dany sat next to him in the bed her hand never leaving his as she watched him sleep peacefully just as she had done on the ship from Eastwatch. She had long forgotten about there disagreements and the fact he had broken her heart that is want she told herself at least. She loved him and she knew he loved her no matter how hard he tried to deny it, she needed to show him that relationships between family members were okay, she had read that the starks have been known to do it on occasion, which made her think why he was so against it. Why would they be any different, no one would have to know who he really is if he didn't want them too. After an hour Arya and Sam left leaving her alone with Jon. 

She would love for him to sit beside her and be the king he was born to be, she wants him to embrace who he is and who his family is despite the fact that he had lived his whole life as the bastard of Eddard Stark. She hadn't really processed this information her brain distracted by the way in which he told her and left her but now she was fully recognising it, this was her brother's son. She was not alone anymore, she was not the last, her house had an heir. 

It was then she realized she would have to let him go so their house could survive. She couldn't have children and if he stayed with her they would have no heirs and no one left with there name. He would have to marry someone else someone capable of giving him children to carry on the family name. She knows it will kill her to watch him marry someone else but she knew it was a sacrifice she had to make for the good of the realm and their family she was trying to think of anything to stop herself from letting him again, he broke her heart and she was scared it would happen again.

She let go of his hand and began to make her way across the room to the door so she could leave and go to her's, so she would not have to face him when he woke. She couldn't stand to look at him knowing what she will have to do, knowing she will have to give him up for her own selfish reasons. "Dany" She heard Jon croak from behind her, she froze in place and slowly took a deep breath. "Dany, stay" She let her shoulders fall and began to heed his request she turned to and caught his gaze, he looked pained but happy to see her. She let out a shaky breath as she stood close to him. 

Once she had sat on the bed he reached his hand up and caressed her cheek, she closed her hand and the feeling of his callused hand on her cheek. It made her shiver instinctively. She felt him shuffle in the bed, she only opened her eyes once he had stopped moving and she saw he had sat up his face inches from hers, his eyes searching hers. She looked down to the covers not wanting to look at him knowing what she knows, he used the hand cupping her cheek and raised her face so he could look at her. "Forgive me. I tried to stay away from you and act like I don't love you but I failed. I love you Daenerys Targaryen and I don't care if we of the same blood." He heart soared at his words.

But it didn't last, she thought back to what she had realized in the moments before his awakening. Her thoughts were interrupted once more by the softness of Jon Snow's pouty lips, her thoughts drifting away as she kissed him back there lips massaging each other's. She had missed him, missed the feeling of him, the scent of him. She moaned in response to his tongue penetrating her mouth. It hot tip delved into her mouth and connecting with her, she could taste the ale on his tongue, its bitterness adding to the already delicious flavour of his mouth. 

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away and jumped off the bed. "We can't, I can't have children. I cannot give you heirs. Our family will end with us if we are together. You should marry someone else, someone who can give you everything I can't. You were right it was wrong for us to be together, even if I can have children they have a risk of turning out like my father or my brother." She watched as Jon face changed, he looked hurt at her words, a little shocked too. He got up from the bed and limped towards her ignoring her pleas for him to get back into bed. 

"I don't care if you can't have children I have told you this countless times. You don't know if the wich was lying or wrong. I love you and you love me and that is all that matters, we don't even know if we will make it through this war there is no point dwelling on a future that is uncertain." She made a grave mistake of looking into his soft dark gaze then. There were so much love and adoration, there was a slight flicker of hurt there too as if she had already left him. He was most likely thinking ahead and she hated it she hated the fact that he felt like that and it was her fault. 

She felt overwhelmed by the emotions. She couldn't think clearly and it was killing her she felt like she wasn't in control and it scared her. "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now. You are all our family has left, you have to continue our name." She left the room. She did not have the courage to stay and wait for him to answer she barely had the courage to keep his gaze as his eyes shone with pain and heartache. She quickly made her way to her chambers, passing her guards and closing the door behind her as swiftly as possible. When the door close she collapsed, her back lieing against the door as she held her knees and cried. She fell apart, now she was alone she could let go. She repeated the scene over and over, the sheer hurt in his eyes made her chest tighten. It was for his own good, she told herself as she cried herself to sleep not bothering to get up from the floor.


	6. Time is not on our side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling generous so here you go. You see the truth behind why dany didn't want to be with Jon. Enjoy x

Dany 

She felt the prang of loss, the burn of betrayal and the torment of anguish. All stemming from the man she loved the most, the man she thought would never hurt her but he turned out to be the person who caused the most pain. 

The loss came from the feeling of grief and loneliness that came every time she got into her own thoughts, every time she lay awake alone. Her thoughts would always drift to her lover, to the feeling of his arms around, to the contagious sent that followed him. She would think of his warmth and how it would send her into a soundless slumber. She had lost many people, lost many hours over them but she had never been as affected by a loss as she was by Jon Snow, he left a void that she felt could never be filled. 

Betrayal, from the heartbreak he caused after she let him in, let him into her heart. He left her crying alone in her chamber floor, tossed her aside and acted like their love was wrong. Worse he acted as if he never loved at all. She let him in and she paid the price after she swore to herself she would never let anyone in ever again, that she would never love another as she did her sun and stars. 

Anguish, the worst pain of them all. She was in seer torment by her sorrow and betrayal but it was all hidden behind her own insecurities of barrenness. She wanted to tell him the truth to tell him she loved him, to forget all that had happened but it wasn't so easy. So she ignored his pained looks, his apologetic stares for she knew if she let him in again there is a chance he would hurt her again and she would never be able to recover. 

...

She walked towards the council chambers to sit in on the annual morning meetings. She and Jon avoided each other not that he didn't try to talk to her, try to get her to "see" that there was no point denying themselves as he says. No point dwelling on a future that is not secure. It was a fair argument but it did not help the fact that it was more than just her barrenness that stopped her from giving into him. And he seemed to understand that when she last saw him, he completely ignored her only spoke to her when necessary. It was the way she wanted it but she didn't want it that way at the same time. 

She strolled through the doors, hands clasped before her, eyes staring straight ahead avoiding the inevitable for a little longer. she didn't want to turn and catch his gaze on her. She sat down at the end of the table, directly opposite to Jon, who was on the other end. Missandie behind her on her right and Jorah on her left. 

She looked at all of the other sitting at the table, making sure to read their expressions. Then her gaze landed on the man she wished to avoid at any cost... but he wasn't looking at her. typical, she thought. He was staring at the map beneath his hands. Analysing it faithfully as if she wasn't there, as if none of them were there. 

Tyrion cleared his throat, she thought to get Jon's attention but she turned to him and saw his eyes on her. She must have been staring she realised but she was not willing to back down, she sent daggers his way to tell him to back off and he did. 

"My Lord, we are here to discuss strategies not sit in silence so can you share with the rest of us, what it seems you have found or planned," Tyrion said aimed at the Kind of the North. His words finally got his attention, he looked up and his gaze landed on her. It was not a pained look she saw this time though, it was one of anger and coldness and it was directed at her. She shivered involuntarily not really used to the amount of ire that was being sent her way by Jon.

His jaw ticked, gaze flickering from her to Tyrion. "Aye. There are only two dragons left which means we have to be strategic when it comes to their use. We will use them when its necessary, such as when the other forces are in dire need. Her grace will be kept updated. As for the forces, men will be stationed surrounding Winterfell and the rest will march north and meet the Army of the dead on an open battlefield. Every man will wield dragonglass weapons and Gendry has just finished work on the weapon to kill the dead dragon. I will command those forces and meet the night king." She was shocked and a little disturbed by his words but tried not to show it. 

She didn't want to be left behind and she didn't want him to lead the forces but it wasn't her place to tell him he had to stay in Winterfell. "I will not sit here, waiting for news like a fish wife. No, I will be joining the fight even if there is no need, fewer people will die with Drogon there. Rheagal will stay here and protect the people in Winterfell." Everyone looked at her but she did not process their expressions her eyes were staring straight ahead at the man in front of her. He looked angered by her words. 

He sighed and clenched his teeth, his hand gripped the table, fire bubbled in his eyes as he looked at her. Just like the night, he killed Daario. "There is no reason you should risk your life if it is not necessary. Don't be foolish, Your Grace" that hurt her. The sound of her title on his lips. It hurt her more than she realised. 

"Don't be foolish! Foolish like you, you mean. You, My Lord, risk your life over and over again for foolish reasons. For you to tell me not to be foolish makes you a hypocrite" She was angry and also worried for his life but she buried it beneath her anger. He didn't see it that way tho, her words only angered him further. 

"Fine, I'm a hypocrite! But I'm not the one who is needed when the war is over, I'm not the one who will protect the people. You need to live but I don't, I'm just collateral damage. I've died once and I'm willing to die once again... because nobody needs me." She began to falter at his words, his eyes were sad this time and he didn't break there gaze until he looked around the room to the other advisors. He stood from his chair, she wanted to say something to stop him but she couldn't, she was shocked into silence. 

She felt a surge of guilt, she made him feel like this. She made him feel like she didn't want him when it was a was the complete opposite. He murmured that he was going to his chambers and his apologies then left the room not once looking at her again. 

The meeting was adjourned, Sansa stayed behind and stopped her to talk to her. Once the room was empty she finally broke the silence. "What happened between you and my brother? Not too long ago you were inseparable and he was the happiest I've ever seen him. And now, look at him. I've not seen him like this since we were little since he was brought back." Her voice was even but her undertone was full of anger and fury towards the Queen. Lady Sansa was good but not as good as her at playing the game. 

Daenerys stood from her seat and walked towards the door ignoring the question until she held the handle. "Lady Sansa, it was nothing he did not do to himself." She was vague with her answer and with that, she left. She walked down the halls towards the place she had been dreading to visit. 

She tentatively stood at his door steadying her nerves and trying to reassure herself this was okay this was a good idea. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, it was louder then she expected and the sound made her realise what she was doing, she began to panic and was about to leave until she heard Jon's deep gravely voice, "Come in" He shouted from behind the door. 

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath and her fingers connected with the cold steel of the door handle. She slowly twisted the nob and pushed the door inwards moving in sync with the wood as it passed the threshold of Jon's rooms. As she stepped in she was greeted by the warmth of the harth and the pine scent that clung to Jon Snow so possessively. She didn't dwell on it too long tho as she knew it would stir up things she did not want to think about at this moment. 

She looked towards the shadow looming bent over a table, studying what looks to be a map of the north and beyond. A goblet was placed next to where his hand rested and seemed to be nearly empty, he must have been drinking, she thought as she waited for him to turn to her. She looked to the pitcher on the table by the fire and it looks as though her theory was true, he drank more then she expected tho. 

She noticed too that in the meeting room he had dark rings under his eyes showing he had not been sleeping which was similar to her. They were both in pain and it was her fault and also his somewhat, she caused him to became this shadow. This hollow shell of the man she loved. 

His shoulders seemed tense, his whole body seemed tense. His hair in tangles over his face as if he had not groomed in a few days. She was realising now he wasn't angry, he was sad. He was distraught and he hid his pain with his anger and coldness because it was the only way he knew how to express it, Sansa was right he has turned into someone else or someone he used to be. 

He turned to her, the moment his eyes locked with hers his brows burrowed together. Half his face was shadowed and the other half lit by the harth, his eyes looked dangerous almost wolf-like. His lips pursed together most likely to stop himself from saying something, his jaw clenched tightly together making his the whole of his features look tense and angry. 

He signed and picked up his goblet taking a huge gulp which seemed to finish whatever was inside and he walked over to the tabled by the fire and refilled his cup to the brim. Now that he was lit by the fire she saw the effects the contents of his cup had, had on him he seemed drowsy and unstable but not out of control, he could still hold his own in a fight it neccisary. He took a swig of his cup and placed it down on the table next to the pitcher not once taking his eyes off her.

"What is it I can do for you, Your race?" His toned seemed tense and he spoke through his clenched teeth. She hated the way he was acted, she hated the way she was acting but she would not lose her temper. The sound of her titled once again hurt her but she did not let it affect her features as she looked at him. 

She swallowed the swell of guilt and anger that arose from his words and demeanour. "I came to apologize for the way I acted in the council meeting. I didn't mea-"

"Apology accepted. You can leave now your grace and go back to ignoring me." His words were harsh but his tone even more so. He didn't even look at her when he cut her off, he just went back to analysing the map and drowning his sorrows in his work and cup. She had never seen him this cold and closed off before not even when they first met all those moons ago. Tears stung her eyes and she could not hide her sorrows anymore. 

"Jon. Please look at me" She sobbed out her words and he still didn't turn to her, if it had been a week ago he would have gathered her up in his arms and soothed the pain away. She took a small step forward so she could be closer to him and reached out her hand to touch his shoulder to turn him around but he flinched and shrugged her hand away as if she had greyscale. "Jon listen. I know you don't won't to hear my words let alone be in my presence but please don't be reckless. Don't go out there and put yourself in danger, just say behind and look after your family, your home." 

He turned swiftly but her words had not affected him in the way she had hoped, his grey coles were full of fire. "Why would I do that? You are just trying to get me to stay for your own benefit so you won't have my death on your conscience. This is not my home, never was but I will be protecting my family, out there where it counts, with my men at my sides. I would be a coward to send them and not lead them." In his fit of rage he did not even comprehend her but when he was finished he finally saw her tears and his eyes softened a little. His frown becoming less creased and the fire died down in his eyes. 

He sighed and continued in a softer voice but not as intimate as he used to. "I accept your apology and I give my own in return. I'm sorry for being foolish and coming to you on that ship and everything that has happened since. It would have been much easier if it never happened. I'm sorry for hurting you when I was hurt, I should have handled the truth better or let you in instead of pushing you away. But that is all in the past, we are allies in this war and should be focused on defeating our enemies not quarrelling over petty things." His apology was sincere but it disappointed her and angered her, he regretted all of it even her. That hurt her feelings most of all. 

"Apology accepted... but I do not regret what happened. Do I wish to pretend it didn't happen? It may be easier but it will not make it better. So no we move on. I'm also sorry for pushing you away too." They had come to a mutual understanding, tho it did not tame the pain in her heart it made it more bearable. It also made it easier to focus instead of arguing and ignoring each other. 

He nodded his head in understanding "You must understand my reason behind not wanting you to join the fight when not necessary. You will put yourself in danger meaning you will be putting the future of the people in danger and worst of all both your children if you lose another one we will never win, Your Grace" And I will never survive it, she thought. Her body shivered once more at the use of her title and she had come to realise that it was a patten. 

"As long as you are not reckless with your life as you have been on many occasions. The people need you, your family needs you- I need you, she thought-. I don't want you to lose your life when there are more wars to fight for peace." His eyes flickered between hers as he took in her words.

He looked away and sighed. "Fine... but death is no stranger, if I was to perish in this war then please don't bring me back. I didn't want to come back the first time, I had no say in it but I do now. So please, just leave me in that darkness." He said it with so much determination and confidence that he seemed as tho he was eagerly waiting for his death, even worse that he did not want to be here right now. 

She must have been showing what she was thinking and her utter concern because he looked away from her and moved to take a gulp of his ale again. "So you really do regret it, you would have rather stayed dead then..." She couldn't finish her sentence, her emotion preventing her from it. He looked at her but did not speak a word which only confirmed her words. "You never felt anything. Nothing or you would have rather have felt nothing when I loved you. Does the idea of loving me, being with me disgust you that much?" Her eyes began to water. She knew they had just buried the hatched but she couldn't help herself, his words struck a chord in her. 

"What? You could never disgust me Dany and I told you how I felt. Then when I tried to apologise for my foolishness you shut me out and told me you couldn't be with me because you couldn't have children. I didn't want children, all I wanted was you but you never saw that. And now I have come to realise in my sleepless nights that you never wanted me, you used me like you did Daario. Then you tried to use your barrenness as an excuse. You don't have to explain, it is over with, we have both apologised." He turned back around signalling he was done with the conversation.

But she wasn't she grabbed his arm and turned him back to face her, "I would never use you, Jon, you are nothing like Daario. Daario was a distraction from my lack of emotion and loneliness, I needed to see if he could make me feel again and he failed. You, on the other hand, you I didn't choose. You had honour, smouldering eyes and a beautiful heart. You made me feel things I never thought I could feel again, I never thought I could feel. You made me vulnerable Jon Snow, then you betrayed me and broke my heart after I let you in. - She slapped him in the face trying to release her frustrations with him, tears rolling down her face- You tossed me aside after I let you in after I swore I would never let anyone in again. I loved you and you broke my heart!" She tried to slap him again but he caught her arm.

"Stop it, Dany!" He growled. Seconds later his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss, her eyes slamming shut, her body reacting to his as if nothing had changed. He let go of her hand and slowly broke the kiss and took a step back, her body screamed at the loss of his warmth. He seemed a little surprised she had kissed him back. "I'm sorry, I was stupid. Can you forgi-" Before he could finish the sentence Dany covered his mouth with hers, his lips moving in sync with hers as his arms wrapped around her waist and lifter so she was on her tip-toes. His tongue broke the seal of her lips and began to battle hers, her throat letting out a deep moan from the action. 

Her arms circled his broad shoulders, one hand burying itself in his tangled locks while the other lay itself at the top of his back between his shoulder blades. He spun them around and backed her up to the table he was looming over not too long ago. The table legs scraped on the floor as a response to his aggressive action but none of them paid no mind to it. 

He lifted her to sit on the edge of the desk, the door to their left. With the counter under her and Jon between her legs, she was trapped but she did not care, she felt his arousal through his breeches and it made her own heat pool between her thighs. Before she could act on the revelation Jon pulled away again, breaking the kiss for the second time. He looked straight into her eyes as he had done the first night on the ship. 

There wasn's anything that needed saying, the dark crystals that boar into her soul told her enough. He was hers and she was his, this was as things should be. She knew to give in to him would make her blind once again but she hoped, no, she knew this time he would be there to guide her, to be her light in the darkness as she wishes to be for him. 

She looked over his face. His beautiful face, full of love and flushed a deep red. His kiss-swollen lips parted slightly as he took in laboured breathes, his stone eyes glancing over her with equal kindness to which she was showing him. His body felt right flushed against hers, her legs holding him to her leaving no room between them a sheer contrast to the days before. To the days of loathing and pain that she never wanted to go through again. 

He leaned in slowly closing the space between them, his eyes hooded but watching her all the same. Their mingled breath showing how close they were and adding to the already rising temperature. It was as if he was surrounding her, all her senses were full of him, of his scent, of his body. She couldn't keep her mind straight. 

When his lips finally touched hers, there was no aggressiveness or eagerness like the first two times. No, this time they poured everything into this kiss, all the passion, all the promises, all the lost time and moments between them. She couldn't help but melt into him, a moan escaping her. It was her way of showing she was his, that she missed him and loved him. 

Then it was all over the instant with the slight creaking of the door echoing though the room. They broke their kiss but didn't break apart, both their heads turned towards the door to their left, the familiar faces of their advisors greeted them along with Sansa and Arya. They all looked at them both in this intimate position, some with smirks on their faces and other utter shocked. 

Daenerys unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and placed her hands on his chest to slowly push him away, not too far away. She got off the table and stood at Jon's side, Jon took her hand but didn't look at her. "What? You couldn't have knocked before bloody bursting in without any warnin-"

"Jon their here. Scouts spotted them heading this way, we have two hours, less." Sansa said interrupting Jon's rant and composing herself from what she burst in on. Sansa's words shook her to the bone, this meant it was too late, that they had wasted all that time apart when it could have been resolved so easily. 

"Get the men ready and have the commander of the unsullied told that he and some of his men will be tasked in keeping Winterfell and everyone in it safe. Warn the others." Some of the advisors left to see to his tasks but Sansa, Tyrion, Davos and Missandie stayed waiting for there respected monarchs. Jon was shuffling around his room and picked up his sword and strapped it to his hips, she watched him. 

He moved to leave the room but stopped before he stepped over the threshold, he turned and took a large step towards her circling his arm around her waist and lifting her to her tip-toes and kissed her once again. She didn't care about the audience or if anyone new anymore, she cared about him and that was it. He drew a flood of emotions from her, his kiss told her this was his goodbye and maybe his last one.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought him closer to deepen the kiss, to make sure that if it was the last time she would make it count. Once sated, she broke the kiss and lay her forehead to his, her hand still caressing his cheek. Trying to edged the feeling of his beard brushing on her fingertips into her mind along with the shape of his face. "I love you, Dany. Forgive me if I don't make it back to you." She closed her eyes to block the tear that were welling, her tongue licking her lips to try and distract her tears. 

"I love you too, Jon Snow. I will not need to forgive you because you will come back. 'Together' remember." He smiled at her words and nodded, her hand stroked up his neck and he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss before he left the room and disappeared. She watched him leave and tried to hide her worry. 

Sansa and Jon's other advisors left with him which only left Tyrion and Missandie. Tyrion gave her a symplectic look that made her want to collapse and cry but she didn't. "Tyrion make sure Greyworm knows what he must do, then have someone set up a way for us to communicate with the troops." He nodded and left closing the door and leaving only her and her dear friend behind in Jon's room. 

She sighed. "He will come back to you, your grace." She smiled at her friend's kind words of comfort but she knew the harsh reality. There was a slim chance he would make it back to her and even slimmer that he would make it back unharmed. She had to process those facts and process the fact that she was the reason they lost so much time and she would never forgive herself if he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be in Jon's pov. So yeah...cool...okay I'm done.


	7. The end is near but now comes to goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Jons POV as I've been neglecting him recently. It goes back till after the council meetings and sees Jon and Danys talk but in Jon's POV. And then shows after that. Enjoy x

Jon 

Ever since that night, the night everything went wrong, his life has been a mess and sheer agony. She left him there to torment himself over her words, she didn't want to be with him because she couldn't have children. It made no sense, not to him anyway. They are staring death in the face and have no guarantee of surviving this war and that witch was not right. She can't just want to just ignore him and push him away because she couldn't have children, there had to be something else there. 

He thought so hard about the question burning into his brain that he made his own answers, he didn't even realize how outrageous they were. He just believed them because he was too caught up in his own sadness to think straight. "She used it as an excuse," he told himself as he sat watching the fire with an empty ale goblet in his hand, he clenched it hard everytime a surge of anger or sadness ran through him as if he was taking it out on the cup. 

He brought the cup to his lips and was greeted with nothing, no biter dark liquid to wash down his sorrows nothing but the air around him. He looked at the cup and groaned, he stood in anger and threw the cup at the wall. The sound echoing through his empty chamber, it bounced on the floor and rolled till it was at his feet once more as if it wanted him to pick it up and refill it. 

He rubbed his hand over his face trying to erase the dizziness and tiredness from his body. He bent down and picked up the cup not willing himself to deny what the universe ultimately wanted. He walked towards the table which held his own supply of ale and wines tho he never drank those. He filled his cup and took a large gulp of it to see how it taste even tho he knew how it tastes, he filled it again once satisfied and walked back over to his seat by the fire.

He groaned as he sat, his body feeling the full effects of the elixir in his hand, he felt tired and numb which was what he wanted. He didn't want to feel anymore he just wanted to be numb and never have to feel the sheer heartache that came from being aware and in control of his body so he let the ale take over. 

He sighed and looked back into the fire, though his mind was far away back to were it always seems to go. "She used her barrenness to get rid of me and make me feel bad because she never loved me, she never wanted me. I'm not worthy and she used me like she did Daario." He told himself his voice bitter and angered, it was better than being sad about it. 

"I was such a fool," He told himself, his eyebrows burrowing to stop the tears from falling. He didn't want to cry, he never wanted to cry over someone so conniving as she. He felt his body go rigid as he thought of her. He had been pining over her all this time trying to apologize for his foolishness and she wanted none of it. He was done with trying to win over someone who was not even willing to listen or love him as he loved her. He felt played. 

There was a sharp knock at the door, he turned to it waiting for the person to enter. When they didn't he got up from his seat and stood over the table with the maps on it and shouted loud enough for the person outside the door to hear. "Come in!" He took another swig of his ale before he heard the person's footsteps in his chambers. 

They didn't speak so he didn't, he was in no mood to begin a conversation. He turned to the person and realised who it was, he faces contorted to show his anger at her. He didn't know why she was here be he didn't want her here, he thought he made it perfectly clear in the council meeting that he beyond trying to get her to see. 

"What is it I can do for you, Your Grace?" His voice came out more bitter then he anticipated but he wanted her to know he was angry at her and dd not want her there. She shivered, he noticed, she did it before in the council meeting too. She stared at him for a while but he did not let it get to him, he didn't let it make him uncomfortable.

She swallowed and looked away from him, to the floor. She seemed nervous or uncomfortable which was confusing but he did not say anything. "I came to apologize for the way I acted in the council meeting. I didn't mea-" 

"Apology accepted. You can leave now your grace and go back to ignoring me." He didn't want to hear her false apologies, he didn't want to hear her at all not even look at her so he turned his back to her and looked over the maps again. He took another sip of his ale ignoring the subtle breathing behind him. 

"Jon. Please look at me." He heard her sob, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to try and stop himself from turning to her because if he turned to her he would crumble. He would take her in his arms and soothe away her worry's and fears and he couldn't do that now so he kept his back to her. His eyes snapped open as soon as he felt her small petite hand touch her shoulder his body jerked it away involuntarily, not used to the intimacy any more even though he yearned for it. She seemed hurt but he couldn't see he only heard her take a small step back and inhale a sharp breath. "Jon. listen. I know you don't want to hear my words let alone be in my presence but please don't be reckless. Don't go out there and put yourself in danger, just say behind and look after your family." 

He turned to her so he could look at her when he talks to her, he was done being polite and holding his tongue. She crossed the line, she tried to get him to stay after she said she didn't want him it was not her choice and she had no say anymore. "Why would I do that? You are just trying to get me to stay for your own benefit so you won't have my death on your conscience. This is not my home, never was but I will be protecting my family, out there where it counts, with my men beside me. could be a coward to send them and not lead them." He saw nothing but red as he shouted at her, he didn't see how much his words were affecting her, not until he finished his speech did he notice violet eye blurred with tears. Rosy cheek stained with unseethed tears. guilty seeing what he had done.

He sighed and attempted to analyse the situation, he was overreacting, it would be a smarter move to just move on or forget what happened, better yet go back and never knock on her door. That's probably what she wished too, he thought. "I accept your apology and I give my own in return. I'm sorry for being foolish and coming to you on that ship and everything that has happened since. It would have been much easier if it never happened. I'm sorry for hurting you when I was hurt, I should have handled the truth better or let you in instead of pushing you away. But that is all in the past, we are allies in this war and should be focused on defeating our enemies not quarrelling over petty things" He was getting everything off his chest now that she was willing to listen. 

She seemed relieved to hear his words but there was something else in her eyes something that was confirmed by her words. "Apology accepted... but I do not regret what happened, nor do I wish to pretend it didn't happen. It may be easier but it will not make it better. We move on. I'm also sorry for pushing you away." Talking about this was much easier than he thought it was and it made him feel better it didn't get rid of the pain but it tamed it at least, that was better than nothing, he thought. 

Now that they were on talking terms he wanted to explain why he said what he said in the council room and why, she would understand now, he thought. "You must understand my reasons behind not wanting you to join to fight when not necessary. You will put yourself in danger meaning you will be putting the future of the people in danger and worst of all all of your children, if you lose another one we will never win, Your Grace" He didn't know why he used her title again but he didn't want to seem to forward giving they had just made a truce between each other, she shivered again but he didn't know if it was from the title or the thought of her children falling along with her other. 

She thought over her words and she said. "As long as you are not reckless with your life as you have been on many occasions. The people need you, your family need you- nobody needs me, he thought -. I don't want you to lose your life when there are more wars to fight for peace." He was a little shocked by her words, she seemed very adamant about him not dying but would not admit that it was her that wanted him to stay. It made him think but he also thought about his death before, there was nothing but nothing was much better than this he thought. 

He looked away and sighed. "Fine... but death is no stranger, if I was to perish in this war then please don't bring me back. I didn't want to come back the first time, I had no say in it but I do now. So please, just leave me in that darkness." He didn't mean to say it as such, she looked disturbed by his words when he looked back to her, he regretted as soon as he did it because she had tears in her eyes that looked as if they were going to join to dried ones of her pale pink cheeks. 

He looked away again not able to face her and took a swig of his ale to distract himself from her. "So you really do regret it, you would have rather stayed dead then..." He looked at her then and watched as she swallowed the words and the lump in her throat, he didn't say anything only watched her. Her eyes were watering even more now as she said her next words. "You never felt anything. Nothing or you would have rather not felt anything when I loved you. Does the idea of loving me, being with me disgust you that much?" She had taken his words the wrong way and it saddened him to see her breaking once again. 

"What? You could never disgust me Dany and I told you how I felt. Then when I tried to apologise for my foolishness you shut me out and told me you couldn't be with me because you couldn't have children. I didn't want children, all I wanted was you but you never saw that. And now I have come to realise in my sleepless nights that you never wanted me, you used me like you did Daario. Then you tried to use your barrenness as an excuse. You don't have to explain it is over with, we have both apologised." He knew he shouldn't have said but he did and he turned away from her, to make sure she knew that he didn't want to talk about this anymore as he knew if they did then they would ruin all that they had fixed. 

But she wasn't ready to end the conversation, she grabbed his arm and turned him back to face, "I would never use you, Jon, you are nothing like Daario. Daario was a distraction from my lack of emotion and loneliness, i needed to see if he could make me feel again and he failed. You, on the other hand, you I didn't choose. You had honour, smouldering eyes and a beautiful heart. You made me feel things I never thought I could feel again, I never thought I could feel. You made me vulnerable Jon Snow, then you betrayed me and broke my heart after I let you in. - She slapped him in the face trying to release her frustrations with him, tears rolling down her face- You tossed me aside and I let you in after I swore I would never let anyone in again. I loved you and you broke my heart!" She tried to slap him again but he caught her arm.

"Stop it, Dany!" He growled. Seconds later his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss...

...  
Leaving that room was the hardest thing he had to do, he didn't even look back because he knew if he did he would not leave and he couldn't do that. With the weight of Longclaw at his hip and the soft crunch of snow beneath him, he stabled himself and anchored his thoughts by readying himself for what came next. The Night King, he thought bitterly, though he did not say the words out loud his tongue tasted the rotten flavour his name brought when he said it. 

He looked around the courtyard of Winterfell everyone rushing around in a hurry preparing everything they have planned as fast as he or she can, some would say preparing as if their life depended on it and it did. To Jon everyone was going in slow-motion, Ser Davos was talking to him but he heard nothing but the thumping of his heartbeat, this was it, he thought. This was what they had prepared what he had been fighting for what he was brought back for. The dark grey cloud coming their way showed exactly how long they had, he knew as soon as the blizzard came so would the battle. 

The cold air did nothing to ease the burning nervousness he felt throughout his body. He felt always nervous before a battle but it had never been this bad. Because in any other battle he only had his life to think about or the lives of his men, now he had the lives of the whole world to think about and the people he loved. The wild sister he thought was lost to him. The quite and distant brother he knows is not the same but that he knows is somewhere beneath the empty shell he sees. The firey, clever sister that only just begun to warm to him, that had been through so much. 

And last, of all the women he had the shortest time with but loved with a burning passion, the women who could make his blood boil with rage but also desire. The women whos temper could make even the largest dragon quiver with fear. The women he never knew he needed. The women who gave him life but also took it away. She was the one who made him want to live the most. 

It did make him sad to think of how much time they wasted when they could have spent that time living. And now they faced death, though they faced it together it did not make it any less dangerous or fearful. It made it more so, he feared for her safety atop that dragon and the safety of their people. If anything happened to her, he would not be able to live with himself. 

"Jon!" He looked to Ser Davos who's voice was finally audible. He was brought from his trance and the world seemed to turn at a normal pace once again, the sight of Davos's concerned eyes greeted him. "Jon... the men are ready. - Jon went to leave to Join the men but before he did Davos stopped him- Before you go. I want to makes sure ye know how much I care for ya lad... What I'm trying to say is be careful and.. if you don't come back then know it's been a pleasure to serve you and to watch you grow I wouldn't change anything." Davos words were said with watering sad eyes. 

Jon brought him in for a hug and patted him on the back. "It's been a pleasure having you. And if I don't come back looking after the place and my family will you. I trust no one more to do the Job." He pulled back from the hug and Davos nodded and put his hands behind his back as he always did and followed Jon towards the crowds of men stood outside the gates. 

"Jon!" He heard from behind him before he was able to step outside the gates, he turned to see Arya running towards him. He opened his arms and caught her. "Be safe. And you better come bake or else." He laughed at her words and set her down on her feet. He searched her face burning her into his mind.  
"I wouldn't want to find out what the 'else' is so I will do my best." He retorted earning a punch from his sister. "Awwww" She smiled and hugged him again, he looked behind her and saw Sansa approaching. He set Arya down again and looked to the tall, beautiful Lady gliding towards him. "Sansa, If I don't come back make sure you look after this place for me and for father." She nodded and tried to act tough but he should see the tears in her eyes.

He brought her in for a hug, her arms wrapped around him. "Please come back, Jon. We need you." She whispered into his neck, he let her go and pulled back trying hard not to become to attached to the moment. He studied her face and edged her into his memories just as he did with Arya. 

"Where is bran?" He asked both of them and they didn't respond only pointed to the Godswood. It saddened him to think that he would not be able to say goodbye to his brother, well the man who has taken his brothers body. He still felt as though Bran was in their somewhere and would have wished to say at least a goodbye to him. 

He nodded his head in disappointment and saw a streak of white and gold in the corner of his eyes he looked to behind Sansa and saw Daenerys standing there watching him. He felt like he wanted to walk over to her and say one last goodbye the call of Davos stopped him. He turned from her and his sister and looked back this time and gave her a looked that told her all she needed to know, she gave one in return and he saw the sadness written on her face but also the determination. And he felt it too her determination making him feel his own his turned to look straight ahead and stood before his men. 

"I know you are afraid and I know you hide it but like my father once told me the only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid. And right now we need to be brave, we need to be brave for the people we love and for the future. They might not remember your name but they will remember what you did, you will be the heroes in the stories children talk about till the end of time. What you do today will determine what the children do tomorrow. We fight in darkness so they can see the dawn! So will you fight as hard as you can for as long as you can, will you protect the north, will you protect the people?" All the men in front him gave him a synchronised "Aye" the sound making the ground rumble.

His men were rilled up and so was he, he was ready for what came next, no matter what came next. He looked to Davos and grabbed his shoulder "You should head back and remember what I said. And watch over Daenerys she might seem like she doesn't need it but she will, she will not be able to brack the wheel without help. Please don't bring me back this time." Davos looked him straight into his eyes and nodded to him. 

Jon walked through the crowd of men, them all parting so he could stand ahead of the army. He climbed the horse that was waiting there for him, he waited for Ghost to come to his side before he whispered to him. "Wait here and watch my family" Ghost nodded and ran back to Winterfell. He watched him and then turned back to look straight ahead "Lets march"

He was getting closer and closer and he felt the cold seep through his skin. He took deep breaths and soon felt his heart rate speed up and it made his blood warm up, he heard a screech from the sky and saw a shadow come over the crowd, his heart began to beat faster and his eyebrows began to crease, he told her to stay behind and wait, he thought. Then the figure came into view and his saw it was the green dragon, Rhaegal, the dragon landed just ahead of them and Jon stopped the men and got down from his horse. 

He walked tentatively towards the dragon, his boots melting the snow with every step he took closer to the dragon. Once he was close enough he stared at the Dragon, his golden eyes watched him closely but he didn't seem to be aggressive. He stepped even closer this time slower, he held his breath as he reached out his hand to the Dragon, Rhaegal leaned forward and closed the distance between his snout and Jon's hand. As soon as Jon made contact with Rhaegal, a burst of warmth went through his body. He felt so overwhelmed by the warmth he was feeling he had to close his eyes, his breath was knocked from his lungs and his eyes began to water. 

This is what it felt like to be connected to a dragon, this is what Daenerys described, he thought. The sound of Rhaegals purrs made him open his eyes. He looked into the Golden eyes staring at him until the dragon turned his head and made his back available, showing Jon he was willing to let him ride. Jon hesitated for a moment knowing if he took Rhaegal into battle he would be putting him in harm's way and would be a hypocrite for telling Dany that she should not join the fight. 

He touched the Dragons snout again. "I can't Rhaegal. Not now, when I need you I will call. I don't want anything to happen to you, go watch over your mother. You being there will make me feel a lot better." The Dragon seemed reluctant to leave him but he moved back and took of into the sky flying towards Winterfell which was in the distance now. 

He sighed and climbed his horse once more. He felt like he could concentrate on the task at hand knowing his family was safe. He sat up straight on his horse looking ahead towards the dark clouds that were not too far away that brought death and an ominous feeling.


End file.
